Another Chance or not
by Bloody-Neko-Princess
Summary: Summary is in side. No flamers! Disclaimer in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Shugo Chara! Rating: T Title: Another Chance… or not Pairings: undecided Summary: Amu's older sister comes to town, and Amu doesn't want anything to do with her. Why is it that she hates her sister so much? The guardians (plus Ikuto and Utau) are trying to find out why.**

**Mystery POV:**

I stepped off the plane and entered the airport. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I hauled a cab got in and told him where to go.

When we got to the house, I gave the man his money. Grabbed my stuff and stood in front of the house. I looked at the name plate. It reading "Hinamori". The dreaded name I had to wear.

I entered the house and looked around.

'_Hmm, no one's home, huh?' _I thought. That's when my charas woke up. They started to zoom around the place, checking out their new home.

I watched as they laid down on the couch, about to fall asleep once again. I went over to them, then scooped the four charas in my arms. I then proceeded up the stairs. I stopped at the last door and went in.

My room was dark and mysterious looking. Pushed to the far side by the balcony doors was my double bed. In front of the doors was a gothic looking couch that was pressed up against the wall. on the other side of the bed was a computer desk with a desk top computer and my brand new laptop on it.

I went in and laid my charas down on one of my velvet purple pillows. I then laid down on my nlack and blue satin covers. I decided to take a nap.

My last thoughts were of a certain pink haired girl.

**Amu's POV:**

"Achoo!"

"Amu-chan are you all right?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, just caught a chill."

"Are you getting sick~desu?" Sue asked getting worried.

"Yeah im fine. Stop worrying so much." I said opening my door to my house.

"Im home!"I said. It confused me that I didnt get a response. I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note from my parents.

"_Amu,_

_Mama, and Papa had to take Ami to the dentist. Well be back around 7. Also your big sister is coming back home today, so behave. She should be in her room asleep. Don't break anything._

_Love,_

_Mama, Papa, and Ami_

_P.S. No boys-Papa"_

"N-nani?" I said quietly.

"Whats wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"NANI! Wha-why is she here! I thought she was still in England?" I shouted.

"Amu-chan calm down. Who's supposed to be in England?" Miki asked

"I never wanted to tell you guys about her."

"About who~desu"

"According from this letter… her older sister." Miki said. The girls stopped what they were doing and starred at me. Their mouths opened shock. That's when Dia came out of her egg.

"I didn't know you had an older sister Amu-chan." Dia said tilting her head. I sat down on the couch. I looked at my four charas, I sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, I have an older sister. Her name is Alice Chaos Hinamori. She's 16 years old. For the last 10 years, she was in Winchester, England." I told them.

"Why was she in England for the last decade, Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"…for her studies. She's supper smart, so she was sent to a… type of school for smart kids. It's kind of confusing." I replied.

"You're not telling the whole truth. Why was she really there Amu-chan?" Dia said. My eyes widened a bit, but I just looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it. What I said was some-what true." I told them. I then got up and went up the stairs, to my room. I stopped at my sister's door. I opened it a little and saw my sister fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

Before I knew it I was kneeling at my sister's bed starring at her sleeping face. My charas were gaping at her. I don't blame them, she is beautiful.

She had long purple hair that was past her waist. She had it put it up into twin tails. Holding her hair up was two clips that were gothic looking crosses. Her face was what made her look even more beautiful. It was angelic like. Her purple bangs reached a little down to her nose, and framed her face perfectly. I know behind those closed eyelids, were beautiful blood purple eyes.

I decided to leave her be when I noticed something on one of her pillows. There was four chara eggs.

"She has charas." I whispered. Dia then flouted to the first egg. It was snow white, with blood red lace going around it. It had a crimson red gothic cross in the center.

The second one was a darker shade of blue than Miki's. It had purple lace around it with a black paint brush in the center. The third one was pitch black, with purple lace going around it. And in the center was a pair of devil wings. The last one was pitch black with dark blue lace going around it, and in the middle of it was a blue paw print in the center.

"They have all hatched. They are just sleeping." Dia told us.

"Come on I have homework." I said exiting out of the room. I went to my room, and got out my homework and put it on my desk. I then put my I-Pod in my I-Pod radio, and put it on shuffle. I turned the volume up all the way, and then got started on my homework.

I could barely here my charas yelling at me to turn it down. I smirked when I heard a frustrated yell come from the other room.

**Alice' POV:**

BAM!

I fell out of my peaceful sleep and onto hard unforgiving floor. I gave out a frustrated yell. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked to my charas and saw that they were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, and yawning.

I ran out of my room and to the room the noise was coming from.

'_Of course it's Amu.' _I thought rolling my eyes. I threw open the door and tackled an unexciting Amu (who had gotten up to get a piece of paper from her bag) to the ground. She let out a yelp when we fell. But I angled our bodies so she would land on me. I then rolled on top of her and started hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Amu-chan! I've missed you so much! Aw, look how much you've grown! Your 14 now right? Oh look! Your chest has started to blossom!"

"Alice! Stop it your embarrassing me!"

"Why's that, we're by ourselves."

"I don't care! Get off of me!"

I looked down at her and saw that she was glaring at the ceiling. I got off her and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"You're still mad at me, huh?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What do you think?"

"Amu that was ten years ago. Just drop it, okay? You were to young to understand. I did it to protect you." I told her. I looked at her face and saw she was on the verge of tears.

"hey! You have charas! That's awesome!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"So whats you names?"

"I'm Ran!"

"Miki."

"I'm Sue~desu. It's very nice to meet you~desu."

"Hello, I'm Dia."

"Aw! Well I guess I should introduce my charas too. Girls!" I yelled. Sure enough my four charas came tiredly into the room. Well their eggs did.

**Amu's POV:**

I watched as Alice's charas came flouting in my room. The white egg opened up to reveal a girl with snow white hair which had bright red jacked tips and bangs. Her hair was past her waist and was parted to the right. She had porcelain white skin. She was wearing a white Victorian style dress, with a blood red corset over it. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but instead had gauze like strips around her feet. She wore a blood red choker with white lace, and hanging from it was the same cross that was on her egg. She was also wearing a white and red lace headband.

I looked up to see blood red eyes, and a pair of white glistening fangs in her mouth (she was yawning).

"Hello, my name is Yuki. I'm the oldest." She replied.

The second egg to hatch was the dark blue one. The chara that came out looked surprising like Miki. She had short hair that was spiked in the back and straight in the front. Her bangs could cover her eyes if she wanted it to. Her hair was a darker shade of blue than Miki's, and she had purple tips where the spikes were. She had a deep blue eye and a dark purple eye (the right one is blue, and the left one is purple). She was slightly pale, but had a sort of tan complexion.

She was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, with a dark purple corset. A pair of blue short, that looked like Miki's but darker. She had on a pair of purple and blue checkered high-top converses. She had a purple splattered paint belt on. In her hair was a clip of a skull and cross bones, with two blue crystal roses on each side. Dangling from the ends of the crossbones were little chains crossing over each other. She had dark purple gauze-like strips wrapped around her hands as gloves. And she was carrying a black, blue, and purple plaid bag (like Miki's bag).

"I'm Kiki second eldest." She flouted over to Alice and sat down on her shoulder. Yuki was on the other side.

The black and purple egg opened to reveal a chara that had dark caramel skin. She had purple layered hair with black tips that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark purple with black rims, and a black ring going around the middle.

She was wearing a black Victorian styled dress with a purple corset over it. She had on dark purple gauze like strips around her feet, hands and forearms. In her hair was two purple crystal roses on the right side. On top of her head was a pair of horns, and beneath her dress was a devil's tail. And on her back were a pair of devil wings.

"Yo! I'm Mizuki!" she practically yelled. She then floated over to sit by Kiki.

And finally was the black and blue egg. The egg opened up to reveal a tan chara who looked a lot like Yoru. She had hair like Yoru's but only a bit darker and just a bit longer. Her eyes were dark blue, and her pupils were slited to make them more cat like.

She was wearing a blue corset, a pair of black short-shorts. Black gauze as leggings to above her knees. She had the same paws on her hands and feet as Yoru, only darker. Her cat ears and tail were a bit darker than her hair. She was wearing a dark blue chocker that had a black cross hanging from it.

"Yo~nya! I'm Niki, nice ta meet cha~nya!" she replied sitting on top of Alice's head.

My charas introduces themselves again to the girls. Soon they started to play. I looked over to Alice, she was smiling at the girls. She then looked over to me and gave me a soft smile as well. She then stood up and stretched her arms over her head showing her midriff (she's wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts).

"Gyah! Well, I'm hungry. You lot wont some fin?" she asked in English.

"Alice-chan you speak English?" Ran asked. I face palmed, and saw Alice sweat drop.

"Ran you baka! She was in England, of course she knows English."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Can you understand English?" Alice asked, changing back to Japanese.

"We are still learning. We learn what Amu-chan learns." Ran explained.

"Oh, you mean nothing?" Alice said with a smirk. I just turned my head away.

"Just kidding! You guys want something to eat?" our stomachs answered for us. She just laughed and walked out signaling us to follow. The girls raced out and I was just getting up when I heard a knock on my balcony doors. I turned around to see Ikuto. I quickly went over to the doors and locked it, while sticking my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrow then just took off.

I sighed and went down stairs. I looked over to see Alice with her hands on her hips. I noticed she changed her outfit. She was now wearing a long sleeved shirt that was kind of baggy. The sleeves were longer than her arms, to where you couldn't see them. The shirt was big enough to fall off one of her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts. She was wearing a pair of black ballet flats with the strings going up to her knees. Her hair was up in her usual twin-tails.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked.

"I don't like cooking, so we are going out. Lets go." she explained.

"But I'm still in my uniform!"

"Not my problem. You could have changed when you got home." She said as made her way out the door with her keys. We went outside to the garage. There in the middle was my sister's brand new custom painted Ninja bike.

"Yay! I love it!" she squealed. It was black with purple lining, and with the word "Princess" in fancy writing on the side. She quickly got on her bike and opened a bag that was on her waist (its like Amu's bag, only instead of red and pink its purple and blue). She let her charas in it. And I did the same with my charas. I then got on behind her.

"K, then hold on Amu-chan!" she yelled. I grabbed onto her waist. She then started the engine. We then were flying down the highway. Quite latterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Shugo Chara! and Death Note Rating: T…for now Title: Another Chance… or not Pairings: undecided Summary: Amu's older sister comes to town, and Amu doesn't want anything to do with her. Why is it that she hates her sister so much? The Guardians (plus Ikuto and Utau) are trying to find out why.**

**~10 min later-outside of a small sushi restraint~**

**Amu's POV:**

We went inside, and saw the last people I wanted my sister to meet.

Sure enough it was the guardians, and Ikuto and Utau, that were sitting at a large table.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, you came!" Tadasay said.

"Yay, yay Amu-chi!" Yaya started saying.

"Amu-chan, who is this girl?" Rima asked glaring at Alice.

"Hiya! I'm Alice Chaos Hinamori. I'm Amu-chan's older sister by two years." She said smiling.

"Amu-chan, you have an older sister?" Nagi asked.

"Amu-chan! You're so mean! You didn't even tell your friends about me!" Alice said stomping her foot.

"Why would I need too?" I asked.

"Hmph! Just let it go it was ten years ago." She yelled puffing her cheeks.

"Whatever. You guys introduce yourselves to her." I replied sliding into a seat by Tadasay.

**Alice's POV:**

I glared at Amu as she sat down. A boy with brown hair pulled out a seat for me. I sat down in between him and a boy with blue hair.

"I'm Hatorie Tadasay." The blonde boy by Amu said.

"Fujasaki Nagihiko." A boy with long dark bluish-purple hair said.

"Fujasaki Nadeshko. Im Nagi's twin." A girl with purplish-blue hair.

"Mashiro Rima." A short girl by Amu said glaring at me.

"I'm Yuiki Yaya, nice to meet you oni-chan!" a hyper looking girl yelled.

"Sajiro Kairie." A boy with dark green hair said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hoshina Utau." A girl with blond twin tails said, also glaring at me.

"Sohma Kukai." The brown haired boy said shaking my hand.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The boy with blue hair said, smirking at me.

"Is nice ta meet cha!" I replied.

"Oh hey, aren't you going to introduce your charas too?" I asked tilting my head.

"You can see charas?" Tadasay asked shocked. I just sweat dropped.

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh well, okay then." He said calming down.

"I'm Kiskie, bow down to me you commoner!" said a little king-like chara.

"Yo I'm Rytham. I'm Nagi's chara." said a chara with long bluish-purple hair. He looked like a beat box dancer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Temarie, I belong to Nadeshko-chan." Said a chara wearing a pink flower print kimono.

"I'm Pepe the baby. I belong to Yaya-chan." A baby chara said playing with sugar cubes.

"Kusasusausa! I'm Kusakusa. I'm Rima-chans chara. Kusasusausa!" a clown chara said juggling on a ball.

"Musashie. I belong to Kairie." A samurai chara said. He was sitting in the seiza position doing nothing.

"I'm Iru, and this idiot is Eru. We belong to Utau." A devil chara said. She was beating up who I assumed was Eru.

"Yo I'm Daichi. I belong to Kukai." A light green haired chara said. He was passing a small soccer ball with Ran.

"Yo I'm Yoru~nya! I belong to Ikuto~nya!" a neko chara said. He was teasing Kiski by taking and putting on his crown. He was flying away from a furious Kiski.

"What about you? Were is your charas?" Utau said rather harshly. I glared at her and smirked when she turned her head away.

"Girls, introduce yourselves." I said. My charas came out. I sweat dropped at the sight of them. They were in their chara eggs. Yuki came out first.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuki." She said bowing. Kiki's opened up next.

"I'm Kiki." She said bluntly. She was drawing when she came out of her egg. Mizuki came forward next.

"Yo! I'm Mizuki!" Mizuki said giving a rock on side. Finally Niki's egg came forward.

"Konichiwa~nya. I'm Niki~nya." Niki said. Her ears flat against her head. and she had a blush adorned her cheeks. I looked over at the boy chara's. they were all starring at Niki with their mouths opened. Niki squeaked in embaressment and hid behind Kiki.

I started to giggle. Thank god the waiter finally came. We all ordered, and everyone started to chatter away.

"So where have you been?" Kukai asked.

"I've been in England for the last ten years."

"What for?" Ikuto asked.

"For my studies. I was staying at the Wa-OW!" I hissed at Amu. She had kicked me under the table. So I kicked her back. I smirked when she had to hold back the tears.

"Are you two ok?" Kukai asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"Yes." Amu hissed out. I just stuck my toung out at her.

"So you were saying?" Ikuto asked.

"As I was saying. I was staying at the Wa-OW! Amu stop it! That fuckin hurts!" I had switched from Japanese to English when she kicked me.

"Then shut up!" she hissed, glaring at me.

"Brat." I hissed back leaning back in my seat.

"I take it you two don't like each other?" Tadasay said.

"No you're wrong I don't like her, I hate her." Amu said glaring at me. After she said that the others grew silent. They were all either starring at me or Amu.

"Amu-chan, you hate your sister?" Nadeshko asked shocked.

"Who wouldn't, I haven't seen her since I was four. She ruined my life the four years I was with her. And she left me to go to England." Amu glared at me.

"Oh shut up Amu! For one I've tried getting you to come visit me, and I've tried to come visit you. And also it's not my fault you were four when it happened. And I didn't leave you to go to England. Those stupid parents of yours sent me there!" I hissed back.

"Don't talk about Mama and Papa like that!" she back standing up.

"Oh shut up Amu! I can talk however I want to about them." I yelled back standing up as well.

"I hate you. I hate you Alice!" she yelled with her head down. She had her hands in fists and she was shaking.

"Fine whatever. I'm leaving, get your own ride back home." I said getting my things. My charas got up and followed me out.

I jumped on my bike. I placed my chara's in my bag. I was about to start the engine and take off when I heard someone yell my name. I looked over to see Utau come running over to me. She was the last person I expected to come.

"Hey what the hell is your problem?" she yelled at me.

"What the fuck did I do?" I yelled back.

"What gives you the right to yell at Amu like that!" she yelled getting in my face.

"Fuck off!" I yelled getting up. She pushed me back. Before I knew it I had punched her in her face and we were in a full blown out fight.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Fine whatever. I'm leaving, get your own ride home." I watched as Alice and her chara's left.

"That bitch!" I heard Utau mutter, she then got up and went after her. Everyone was starring at Amu. She was red from anger and was biting her lip. Eru came flying in.

"You guys come quick! Utau-chan and Alice are fighting. There's a lot of blood please hurry." She said. We were all running out the doors before she finished.

When I got outside Utau and Alice were standing apart from each other, each in a bloody mess. Utau had blood coming from her nose, and out of her mouth. She had a cut above her right eye and there was blood coming out of it. Her left cheek and right eye were supporting a bruise. Her clothes were a mess (she's wearing her school uniform). Parts of it were cut up. She had bruises on her arms and legs.

Alice wasn't as bad. One side of her hair was down. Her ballet shoes were off and she had what I assumed was Utau's blood on her shirt. And she had blood coming from her mouth.

"Pfft, is dat all you got?" she asked in english. Utau looked confused but glared back. Utau then came running to Alice to hit her in her face.

As soon as Utau's fist got close enough, Alice had swung her over her back. Alice pinned Utau down and punched her again in her face. She was about to hit her again when Amu yelled.

"STOP IT!" Alice's fist froze about an inch from Utau's face. Alice looked over at Amu. When she did Utau managed to punch her in her left eye.

When Utau pulled her fist back I saw that she was wearing a ring. And the worst part was there was blood all over it. Alice stood up clutching her badly bleeding eye, she ended up tripping.

I ran over to her side, and I tried to lift her face to look at her eye, but she just turned her head away.

"Sigh, Come on were taking you two to the hospital." I told them helping Alice up. Amu helped Utau up with the help of Nadeshko.

"What about my bike?" Alice asked.

"I'll drive it. Do you thing you can hold on to me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets just go before the cops show up." She said getting on her bike. I got on in front of her.

"I'll drive Utau to the hospital." Kukai said getting into his car.

"Me and Amu will come with you." Rima said helping Utau into the back with Amu. She then got into the passenger seat and they took off.

"You guys go home. I'll have Amu text you later." I said starting the engine.

"Okay be careful you two." Nagi said. He was pulled back inside by his twin. Yaya dragged Kairie. Tadasay glared at us before he followed in.

"Okay hold on tight." I told her. Alice's reply was to squeeze my waist just a bit more. She then laid her head down on the right side on my back. After that we took off.

**~15 minutes later: inside a patients room~**

We were in a room that had two beds for Utau and Alice. Myself and Kukai were sitting on either side of Alice, as Amu and Rima were on either side of Utau. No one was talking. Not even the charas.

Niki was crying and was being comforted by Kiki. While Mizuki and Yuki were both fuming.

Yoru and Daichie were sitting on Alice's lap. Alice was holding her left eye to try to stop the bleeding while rubbing Yoru's head.

"Now then, lets see what happened here?" a nurse said coming in. She came over to Utau to check her bruises.

"Utau and Alice just got into a little fight is all." Kukai said. The nurse looked at him as if he was insane.

"A little fight? Well, what were you to fighting about?" the nurse asked.

"Alice was being a bitch to Amu." Utau said.

"I wasn't doing anything. It's none of your business what goes on between me and my sister." Alice hissed back. The nurse raised her eyebrow and just shook her head. then she came over to Alice to check her eye.

"Well Utau, your fine. Just a bit of swelling is all. You can leave whenever you like." The nurse said looking over her shoulder at her.

"But, you Alice will not be okay. It looks like we will have to do some tests. So will you follow me we can do them now." She said helping Alice up. She then looked over at me and Kukai.

"If you two are going to wait then you can wait in here. I take it Amu doesn't want to stay so, let's go." She gestured Alice out the door.

"Okay then, Utau I'll drive you home. Amu, Rima come on. I'll be back later Ikuto." He told me looking over his shoulder. I just nodded my head. and watched as I was glared at by the three girls for staying with Alice.

**~20 minutes later: Kukai just got back:**

Kukai told me, that he dropped the girls off at Rima's place. They said they would tell the other's what was happening.

After a while the nurse finally came back in with Alice. Alice had put her hair up in a bun to get it out of her face. She had pieces of gauze wrapped around her head so that it would cover her left eye.

"So, is anything wrong?" Kukai asked getting up.

"She will be fine. But, she will be blind in her left eye. But she will regain her eye-sight in perhaps a week and half." The nurse explained.

She then explained how to put the medicine in her eye and how to change the bandages. After she was done telling us we left.

"So… do we take you back to your place?" Kukai asked Alice. She was leaning against her bike.

"I, don't know. I'll probably get in a fight Amu and her parents when I get home. So… I guess I will look for a place to stay for the next two weeks."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, my guardian is moving to Japan in two weeks. He's just getting my friends ready to move here as well." She replied.

"Hmm… I'm confused but, why don't you come stay with me?" Kukai asked.

"What?"

"Yeah why not? My brothers are out of town for the next two and a half weeks. So it'll be okay. Ikuto, you can stay too. You're probably going to hear from Utau when you go home anyways." Kukai said.

We looked at him as if he had grown a second head. But before we knew it we were following Alice (who was on her bike) to her house.

When we got there she ran inside. Ten minutes later she came out with a bag of her stuff. I opened the back door so she could put in her stuff.

Next thing I knew we were heading off to my place. After I got my things, we went straight to Kukai's house.

After we got inside, Kukai placed our stuff in two different guest room, and we were hanging out his room. We stayed up into late hours of the night, just talking about random stuff. Around two in the morning myself and Kukai helped Alice with her medicine and helped her change her bandages.

After that we decided to watch a movie. We where all on Kukai's bed. Alice in between us. Before we knew it Alice was leaning against me with my arm around her waist. And she had her legs across Kukai's lap.

I looked over at Kukai and saw he had nodded off. I just smiled a bit, and looked down at the sleeping Alice. I smiled a bit again then followed both into sleep.


End file.
